A Heros Farewell
by Queen Sunstar
Summary: Mario is killed in battle, leaving his friends and family heartbroken. this is my first atempt at a death fic, so please read and Review!


**Queen Sunstar: This is a short fic that has just popped into my head. Like before, I do not own the Mario bros, only the story unfolding below.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Hero's Farewell**

Luigi and Mario finally arrived at a black castle. They easily got in.

"This is easy, way too easy." Mario said.

"I agree. There should be more traps, and it is quiet, way too quiet." Luigi said.

Just then, a thwomp crashed down between them. Luigi back flipped out of the way, and Mario jumped backwards.

"Mario? You okay?" Luigi called as the thwomp rose back into the ceiling.

"I am okay!" Mario called. The brothers walked deeper into the castle, and found the throne room. Upon entering the room, they found Kamick, waiting for them.

"Kamick! I should have known! Lift your cloud of darkness and leave the Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario cried out.

"Why should I?" Kamick grinned evilly.

"Your cloud has killed Brighton! Without him in the sky, this world is dead!" Luigi screamed.

"That's the point! Kill Brighton, and your own power weakens!" Kamick challenged.

"You are wrong!" Mario released a fireball. It slammed into Kamick. Screaming in rage, Kamick shot a bolt of magic at Luigi, but Mario threw himself in harms way, taking the hit in the chest.

"Mario!" Luigi screamed. He caught his brother and lowered him to the ground. Standing, he released a bolt of lightening, and a green fireball. He joined the two powers, and released it. The attack slammed into Kamick, and caused him to topple over into the lava pit behind him. Luigi turned back to his brother.

"Mario?" he asked, worriedly.

Mario's eyes opened slowly.

"Luigi…I saw…" Mario gasped. Luigi looked down at Mario's chest injury. Blood pooled around the dying plumber, and his chest looked as if a wild animal ravaged it. Several badly splintered rips could be seen sticking up from the opening. Mario gasped again, sharply.

"Mario…" Luigi worked on trying not to gag.

"Its… bad… I am… dying… tell Peach that… I love her… Remember the… good times… we have shared… and remember… I am not… going far… I am only… going to… a place where… I can watch… over you all… I can see… Brightons hand… reaching for my own…Farewell, my brother…" Mario fell silent forever. His injured chest struggled to rise one last time, then settled forever.

"NO! MARIO! NO!" Luigi screamed. He tried to reawaken his brother, but it was no use.

Sometime later, Luigi entered Mushroom Castle. The front of him was drenched in blood and sweat. Tears streamed down his face, mixing in with the sweat and dirt already on his face. He found Peach sitting in her sewing room.

"Luigi! What happened? Where is Mario?" She asked. A sickening feeling of dread washed through her.

"Mario and I fought Kamick and won. Mario died in battle!" Luigi sobbed.

"No! not my Mario! This is some sick joke of Warios, right?" Peach asked.

Luigi only shook his head 'no' in reply.

"It's true!" Peach felt as if her heart had broken in two. She hugged Luigi, and cried.

Four days later, everyone knew. Luigi delivered the news personally to Twila, Wario, and Waluigi. Twila had already lost Brighton a few days earlier, and Luigi wondered if the Moon could handle any more bad news. He arrived at Clockwork Castle, and knocked on its door. Twila opened the door.

"Come in, Luigi." Her voice was emotionless.

"Twila, I have bad news. Brighton isn't our only death. We lost Mario in battle." Luigi said, and promptly burst back into tears.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this! Eldstar Why?" Twila finally started grieving. She had not shed a tear as she and the Star spirits stood helpless as Brighton withered in massive agony, finally expiring in the early dawn hours. She couldn't handle it any more, and let the tears fall.

After a while, Luigi left, and told the Wario bros next. It was clear they were in shock over what had happened.

Over the next few days leading up to the double funeral, Luigi was in a haze. Somebody would tell him they were sorry for his loss, and he would break down all over again. It hurt, deep inside. He felt has if he had a hole in his heart. First was Brightons funeral, at Clockwork Castle. Brighton had been cremated, and everyone watched as Twila rose into the sky, and scattered the ashes, so Brighton would always be where he loved the most, in the sky.

Two days after that, Luigi headed to Mushroom Castle for Mario's Funeral. He was up front, between Daisy and Waluigi. Twila was going to lead the ceremony. She was wearing blue robes, the same one she had worn during the blue moon months earlier.

"We have gathered here today to say our final farewells to yet another Hero. He will be missed terribly. His sacrifice will never be in vain. He was a wonderful man, always there to defend his homeland. he survived countless battles against many foes, from Brighton down to Bowser, and yet he prevailed. Was this blind luck, or sheer willpower? We will never know. I lost a son, and a husband in the last week alone. They say that Eldstar only gives what you can handle, yet I felt as if my world had ended. Life goes on. Death is inevitable, and harsh at times but it can be sweet, like in Brightons case, delivering him from life's torment. Mario was one of the few who threw his own life away so another may live. We will grieve, but we will learn to live again. It is all apart of life." Twila stepped down from the podium as Toadfisky, a well known composer, stood and headed to the piano. Koopa Troopa, who was a famous singer, took the stage, and cleared his throat.

"Toadfisky and I came up with a fitting tribute to Mario." He said, "It is called Fading."

_Its growing colder…_

_My life is ebbing away…_

_The mist is enveloping me… _

_I can see a great light shining…_

_Please don't cry…_

_You'll only make me cry as well…_

_Please never forget me…_

_I am crossing over now…_

_I'm so cold…_

_I can no longer see you…_

_Yet I am not afraid…_

_Of what lays beyond…_

_I can see the great light shining brighter now…_

_Paradise spreads out before me…_

_I'd give up paradise just to stay in your arms…_

_Its getting harder to breathe…_

_I know my life is ending…_

_I know I will see you on the other side…_

_Farewell, brother, farewell, my friends…_

_It is okay now…_

_I no longer feel the agony I am in…_

_I am free…_

_I am drifting free through the sky…_

_Farewell, my friends…_

Koopa Troopa's silken deep voice faded out as Toadfisky hit the last note on the piano. Luigi gulped. It was his turn. He stood with a piece of paper in his hand and went to the podium.

"I wrote this the day Mario died." Luigi said. He began to read.

"To my brother, whom I will miss terribly. Why did you have to die for me? I know you loved me deep inside, but how do I move on without you? It hurts, badly. They say life moves on, but life still stands still for me. Without you, my life is empty. I do know one thing that will never change. Mario, you will always be my brother, and I will always love you."

Luigi sat back down, and noticed that the bench was shaking. He looked around to see peach and Daisy in tears, and on his left, Waluigi shrugged and pointed at Wario with his thump. Wario was crying loudly into a purple and yellow hanky, and was shaking the bench. Luigi noticed that Waluigi was colder then usual. He knew that Waluigi was grieving in his own style. Eleanor, Bowsers second wife, stood and walked to the piano.

"This is my tribute to our Hero." She said, sitting at the piano. She began to play.

_Voices, a thousand, thousand voices…  
_

_Whispering, the time has passed for choices…  
_

_Golden days are passing over, yeah…_

I can't seem to see you baby…  


_Although my eyes are open wide…  
_

_But I know I'll see you once more…  
_

_When I see you, I'll see you on the other side…  
_

_Yes, I'll see you, I'll see you on the other side…_

Leaving, I hate to see you cry…  


_Grieving, I hate to say goodbye...  
_

_Dust and ash forever, yeah…_

Though I know we must be parted…  


_As sure as stars are in the sky…  
_

_I'm gonna see when it comes to glory…  
_

_And I'll see you, I'll see you on the other side…  
_

_Yes I'll see you, I'll see you on the other side…_

Never thought I'd feel like this…  


_Strange to be alone, yeah…  
_

_But we'll be together…  
_

_Carved in stone, carved in stone, carved in stone…_

Hold me, hold me tight, I'm falling…  


_Far away. Distant voices calling…  
_

_I'm so cold. I need you darling, yeah…_

I was down, but now I'm flying…  


_Straight across the great divide…  
_

_I know you're crying, but I'll stop you crying…  
_

_When I see you, I see you on the other side…  
_

_Yes. I'll see you. See you on the other side…  
_

_I'm gonna see you. See you on the other side…  
_

_God knows I'll see you, see you on the other side, yeah…_

I'll see you. See you on the other side…  


_I'm gonna see you. See you on the other side…  
_

_God knows I'll see you, see you on the other side, yeah…  
_

_I wanna see you, yeah, yeah, yeah, see you on the other side…  
_

_God knows I'll see you, see you on the other side, yeah…  
_

_I'm gonna see you. See you on the other side…_

As Eleanor returned to her seat, everyone was crying. Twila stood, and walked up to the podium.

"It is time for the eulogy. Mario was a living legend. He has fought so many enemies, made so many friends, and loved Peach more then even I could say. His love for her surpasses even my new found love I had for my late husband, Brighton. Many of us hoped they would get married, but that is something that can't happen now. We can't dwell on the what ifs, any more. Now is the time of healing, and moving on. We will never forget Mario. Mario will live on, in our hearts, and our memories. As long as we remember, Mario will live on." Twila said, "I will sing an old Skyland favorite, Ancient Hero."

_No longer does the sun shine…_

_Since the day you died…_

_Ancient Hero…_

_The stars mourn for you tonight…_

_Gallantly you fought for the skies…_

_You became a hero in your own right…_

_The sun died with you that night…_

_I feel so alone with out you here…_

_Wish you were here beside me still…_

_Ancient Hero…_

_The stars of mourning shine tonight…_

_I can see my own mourning star…_

_Shining out there somewhere…_

_Nothing's been the same…_

_Without you here…_

_Rainy skies…_

_All I see are rainy skies…_

_You took the sun away…_

_On the day you died…_

_You took the sun away…_

_On the day you died…_

Twila finished her song, and sat back down. Bowser stood, and lumbered up to the stage.

"I always thought that I would be the cause of Mario's death. The guy battled through everything I threw at him. Then one of my own underlings finishes him off. It became a game between us. We actually started planning these games. I can't believe I am about to say this, but Mario, you were a great rival. I will miss our monthly capture the princess routine." Bowser returned to his seat.

"Anyone else?" Twila asked.

Peach stood.

"Mario, I miss you so much right now. It hurts, terribly. Like Bowser, I will miss the monthly capture me game we had going on. I love you so much. They say love transcends the grave. I wonder, is that true, Mario? Will our love be strong like that?" Peach was crying too hard to continue.

Waluigi stood.

"I always thought the oldest brother would die first, but I guess that is wrong. In this family, our father died first, and our third to youngest brother followed, not even an hour later. Like what Mother said, Eldstar only gives as much as one can take. I don't know what else to say." As Waluigi was sitting, Wario belched, loudly, earning himself a slap from Waluigi.

"Wario! Not at a funeral for crying out loud!" He whispered, realizing everyone's eyes were on them. Wario blushed.

"Sorry! Didn't feel that one coming! Mario, I guess that is my tribute to you. I was the obnoxious one, so there you go." Wario said, his ears bright red from embarrassment.

Twila rolled her eyes, and stood.

"Coffin bearers, come forward." she said. Solance, Brightstar, Waluigi, Luigi, Wario, and Solarton came forward. Solance, Brightstar, and Solarton were suns. All three resembled Brighton. Solance had worked alongside Brighton in the Sky, Brightstar was the brothers uncle, and Solarton was the overlord, and Brightons boss. Solance and Solarton were more like the brothers uncles. The three suns took one side, while the three remaining brothers took the other side. Waluigi lifted the coffin up to his shoulder, and Wario yelped.

"Waluigi! Lower your side a little! Your brothers can't touch the floor!" Solarton ordered.

"Oh, sorry." Waluigi lowered it down to his waist. They followed Twila to the cemetery. They carefully lowered the coffin into the ground. Then, each brother, uncle, and Twila took a handful of dirt and tossed it in. Finally, everyone gathered back at Mushroom Castle. It was late when Twila, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi left. Wario dropped Twila and Luigi off at the his mansion. Twila was staying with Luigi for the time being.

"Man, the mansion is quiet without Mario. It hurts, so much right now." Luigi said, unlocking the front door.

"Luigi, dear, I miss Mario too. I was his mother. I just wish I didn't lose Brighton, too." Twila followed Luigi into the mansion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eldstar turned from the wall of Prophecies. Behind him, one prophecy went dark. Eldstar didn't need to look to see which one it was. It was the one stating that a Royal father and his common blood son will die within an hour of each other.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: this one is now finished! I may decide to write a sequel later on, after I finish Brotherhood. This one takes place long after Brotherhood. Please do review, since it is my first death fic. I own the titles, Fading, and Ancient Hero, by the way. See You is one of my favorite songs, and i just had to use it. I don't own See You. Please Review!**


End file.
